


Discarded writings

by Windfighter



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Every now and then I begin writing a story, then decide to go for a different version. It feels wrong to just throw away the first version though so I decided to collect those here for anyone curious.





	1. A glitch in the system

**Author's Note:**

> First up, a discarded version for A Glitch In The System, which was written for the ssss alphabet soup collection. It's a crossover between Stand Still Stay Silent and Digimon Savers. I decided to scrap this one because there was too many names being thrown in just because I wanted to make it clear that it was Digimon Savers.

Emil leaned against the wall. Guard duty was boring and he would definately prefer to be out in the fields. Actually, no. No, he would not prefer that. He knew perfectly well that he didn't stand a chance against the monsters the others faced off against.

”Good morning, Daimon Masaru-sama”, he greeted as a slightly younger man passed him.

Masaru grinned, hit Emil's shoulder and entered the head quarters. The small orange dinosaur following him stopped for a while, looked at Emil, before running after Masaru again. Emil stood up properly again as another man approached.

”Good morning, Touma.”

”Good morning, Emil. Has Masaru arrived yet?”

”He just arrived, sir.”

Touma cursed slightly under his breath and a laugh could be heard from his pocket.

”It seems you lost today, master.”

He took out a small device, glared at the screen.

”It is not a competition, Gaomon.”

He turned to Emil again, still clutching the digivice in his hand, and Emil felt a slight jolt of jealousy course the his veins before brushing it off.

”Has anything else happened?”

”No sir, nothing to report.”

”Alright, thank you, Emil.”

Touma passed him, went into the building and Emil leaned against the wall again. His eyes kept scanning everyone who passed him, he kept listening for the sound of an attack that would definately happen. Yoshino arrived, nodded to Emil and shortly after she left again together with Touma and Masaru. Emil whistled while he stood guard, prepared to lead unauthorized people away. He rarely had anything to do, while people were curious the Data Squad Head Quarters were well hidden.

 


	2. An ice pick for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first and discarded version of An Ice Pick For Life, a Stand Still Stay Silent-story written for the "How do you want to die"-collection. This one was discarded because it was just a large dropping of background that I realized didn't need to be in the story.  
> Also because it was a too boring start.

There was a small hill in the outskirts of Mora, next to Österdalaälven. Kids played there, under the ever watchful eyes of their parents. Stern words about only playing on the south side of the hill, don't go near the water and never forget the first rule followed the kids when they went there. The area was cleansed, but one could never know what the river would bring. During the summer kids played Cleansers or Hunters there, sometimes they pretended to be beasts or giants. No one actually knew how those looked but they were not going to let that stop them. They pretended to be mountain climbers or, when the parents weren't looking close enough, gold divers who searched the river for treasures. Winter was usually cold, freezing up the river and instead kids went there to ski or go sledding.

Emil grabbed his skis and called goodbye to Torbjörn and Siv. Neither had time to give him the usual talk, but he knew it by heart already. Snowflakes landed in his hair as he left the warm house and he turned towards the sky, tried to catch them with his mouth. It didn't taste like anything and it didn't feel cold either. He grew bored with it and continued towards the hill. It had been a whole year since he was here and he hoped it hadn't changed too much.

It was unusually quiet, Emil noticed as he got closer. The snow laid untouched over the hill and the field below it, perfect to practice skiing. He made his way to the top, put the skis on and swished down with his eyes closed. He had forgotten how fast it went. He struggled to get back up and swished down again, this time with his eyes open. He kept going up and down, joined by other kids living nearby. He didn't know them but tried to talk with them anyway. His attempts fell flat, but it was okay, he'd return home to Östersund soon.

 


	3. Lalli's new wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first version I wrote for chapter 7 of _The wings of an angel_ , but I wasn't satisfied with it and decided to start over. So yeah, here you get the scrapped version, which gives a little more info, but didn't quite fit with how I wanted the chapter to look.

Lalli loved his wings. They were large, able to carry him across great distances. All the way to the mountains even. They were a perfect balance of blue and gray and a reminder of what he had lost and gained. Of what he had done and found.

His cousins had been so happy when he returned, there had been a party, everyone was staring at his wings, touching them. He didn't like anyone touching them, they were sensitive after having been regrown, but he had endured. He had disappeared from the party pretty quickly, hidden himself inside his house.

He had been gone for two months. Three weeks to get there, four weeks spent together with Emil, and then one week to get back. He had taken the boat back, didn't want anyone to see him flying in, but Tuuri had spotted him. Two days later they held the party, to celebrate him having found his soulmate. Lalli already missed him, they had been away from each other for three months now. Was this how Tuuri felt every day? Longing after someone far away? He was lucky in that regard, Emil was closer than whoever Tuuri had found. It would only take him a couple of days to fly over there. And he would, as soon as he got fully used to having wings again.

Lalli stretched his arms and his wings before walking out of his house. Tuuri and Onni smiled at him and Tuuri grabbed his arm, gesticulated wildly.

”There's a pack of wolves out there!”

Lalli smiled, took off together with the two of them. He was finally able to get up high and see things together with his family again. He looked towards the horizon, where the mountains was.

”I'm coming soon.”

He dove for the trees, touched the treetops and then flew up high again. This was what freedom felt like.

 


	4. Romance in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I started writing for a digimon-challenge over at ff.net, but I couldn't get into the right mood for it so I went with another story instead. The prompt was "Write about your first OTP" and my first OTP was totally Hiroaki and Natsuko!

Paris. He had nver been there before. To tell you the truth, he had never been outside of Japan before. He was sent here to do a reportage about the climate in Europe, as it was soon time for the europeans to vote for their representive politicans in the European Union. He had little interest in politics, but he couldn't turn down a job, he'd get fired for sure if he did that. So here he was, on the airport outside of Paris, waiting for someone to pick him up and take him to his hotell. He put his backpack on the floor, stretched, then grabbed the backpack again, putting it on his other shoulder. Someone should have been there already, but of course, traffic was never to be trusted.

”Excusez-moi, êtes-voi Hiroaki Ishida?”

”What?”

”Pardonnez-moi, je ne pense pas que vous ne parlez pas français.”

Hiroaki looked confused at the woman standing before him. She was dressed casually, in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She smiled at him, a smile that reached all the way up to her blue eyes.

”I'm sorry, I should have realized you didn't speak french.”

She put her blonde hair behind her ears before stretching out a hand towards him.

”My name is Natsuko, I'm here to take you to your hotel.”

”You're japanese?”

She nodded, and laughed at his confused look.

”My dad's japanese and my mother's french, so I've grown up with both languages. Shall we?”

She motioned for him to go towards the exit, and he followed her towards her car. It was a small car, but it was more spacey on the inside than the outside gave it credit for. He settled down on the passenger seat, waiting for her to take place in the driver seat. She exchanged a few words with someone before taking her seat. As the car started moving he studied the traffic, quickly deciding that the french people shouldn't be allowed out on the streets.

”So, is there anything you want to do while you're here?”

”I don't know, what is there to do?”

”Well, there's always the Eiffel Tower, the biggest tourist trap in France.”

”I think I'll skip that then. I just want to get my work done and go back home.”

”How long are you staying here?”

”Three days. Is there really that much to say about France?”

”Depends. Anyway, we'll be working together with your reportage, so I was thinking, once you've freshened up at the hotel, maybe we could get out and get a cup of coffe.”

Hiroaki nodded.

”Sounds like an idea.”

”Great.”

The car suddenly stopped in front of a large building and Natsuko smiled towards Hiroaki.

”I'll pick you up in an hour.”

He nodded, opened the door and got out. She gave him another one of her smiles and he could feel a small blush making its way to his cheek. He waved after her as she drove away, before entering the hotel. Checking in went fast and without any trouble, and Hiroaki could go to check his room. It was small, but since he wasn't going to stay in France for long it shouldn't be much of a problem. He quickly unpacked his backpack before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. After that he got dressed once more, a couple of darkbrown pants, a lightblue shirt with a black silk tie. He brushed through his hair, and as there was twenty minutes left he went out to the small balcony to smoke.

As he stood on the balcony he studied the people who walked past below him. None of them really look like how he had imagined the Frenchmen to look, mainly because none of them were carrying any baguettes. After about fifteen minutes of watching people passing he noticed a small, silvery car passing by and he smiled, went back inside and went down to the lobby to meet up with Natsuko.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm like 100% that the french is not really correct but since I gave up on this story anyway it's not like it matters xD


	5. All around the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this managed to find its way into the actual story, but I took this away from the first version because I wanted each chapter to be from one character's oint of view and the chapter this was written for was all about Tuuri. But as said, some of it managed to find the way into the following chapters and the parts that didn't weren't that important anyway!

”Tuuri is up to something”, Lalli whispered to Emil as they entered the boat.

Emil smiled, nodded.

”I know, I'm curious about it. But it'll be fun to see your capital. What is there to do there?”

”Lots of things!” Tuuri said happily and grabbed Emil's arm while gesticulating wildly. ”There's a museum, and a bookstore and a souvenir shop and they have a nice park where we can stop for a small snack and let the kids make off with some steam and if you want to know more about Finland they have guided tours in Finnish and Icelandic.”

”I still don't know Icelandic.”

”How did you learn Finnish and not Icelandic?”

Emil shrugged.

”Finnish felt more important. The military used me as interpretor during the meetings with people from the Finnish military because of it. Most Swedes don't want to learn it. On the other hand”, Emil scratched his head, ”most of them know Icelandic. The Finnish captains were happy to find someone knowledgeable in their language though.”

”Do you plan on learning Icelandic as well?”

Emil shook his head.

”Took me three years to be able to hold the simplest conversations, I don't want to invest that much time in yet another language. I don't really need Icelandic anyway.”

Tuuri looked like she wanted to continue the discussion, but Lalli hushed her as the boat went through the gate and the windows closed. Onni and Kielo left to put their boys to sleep while Lalli, Emil, Tuuri and Tauno found themselves a table and started a silent game of pictionary. Tauno's drawings looked like they were drawn by someone that had never held a pencil before and while Lalli's drawings looked almost as bad Emil managed to guess Lalli's pictures with higher accuracy than Tuuri managed to guess Tauno's. When Kielo and Onni came back after about an hour they left pictionary and played cardgames instead. Lalli abandoned them after a while, his cheeks had gotten a bit green and he fell asleep under the table, used Emil's backpack as a pillow. Lalli hadn't brought a backpack, but Emil had packed some of Lalli's things in his backpack.

As people went to bed the room slowly got emptier and after a while Onni, Tuuri Emil and Lalli were the only ones in there, except for the cats. Tuuri started yawning around one and Onni ordered her to bed. She puffed her cheeks, but Onni looked stern and she left after having said they should head to bed soon as well.

”How long until we get there?” Emil wrote on a piece of paper and handed to Onni.

”A few hours, but we won't be allowed to leave the boat until morning”, Onni wrote back. ”Watch out for Tuuri”, he added, ”she's trying to play match-maker.”

”We'll be careful.”

”Is she right? You and Lalli?”

Emil smiled, bit his lips to stop the laughter from escaping and shook his head.

”Friends.”

Onni nodded, poked Lalli and nodded towards the sleeping quarters. Lalli glared at him, but scrambled out from under the table and strutted away towards the bed. Emil grabbed his backpack and hurried after and Onni smiled slightly when he watched them, before heading to the bed himself. Lalli had laid down under the bed and Emil carefully lifted his head, placed the backpack under it before wrapping a blanket over him. He smiled at Onni when the older man came inside, then laid down in the bed above Lalli. Tuuri woke up, smiled knowingly at them and turned to her other side and fell asleep again. Emil looked at the roof a while, rolled his thumbs and laughed a little. It would be fun to see what Tuuri would try to do.

Lalli smiled at him when he opened her eyes. Emil smiled back and Lalli helped him to his feet.

”I know what Tuuri is up to”, Emil said and accepted the help. ”She's playing match-maker.”

”She told you?”

”Onni did.”

Lalli frowned slightly.

”I probably shouldn't be here, incase Onni decides to check on me.”

”He does that often?”

”Almost never.”

”I'd say we're pretty safe then.”

”Maybe. But I'll stay out for the weekend. Try not to wake up in here.”

”If that's what you want...”

Emil frowned a little, he had gotten used to the nightly talks with Lalli, he enjoyed them a lot since the other was a lot more relaxed in the magearea. He patted Lalli's shoulder.

”Okay, I'm not going to protest, you know him better. What about Tuuri?”

Lalli shrugged.

”We solve that later. See you.”

Lalli disappeared and Emil laid back down again, looked at the sky and then fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later as a three-year old used him as a trampoline. When Emil opened his eyes the boy jumped down.

”Uncle Emil is awake!” the boy called and rushed out from the sleeping quarter. Emil shook his head and settled up, looked at Lalli who crawled out from beneath the bed.

”Never calls me uncle”, the Finn said and looked towards the door.

”Do you want him to?”

”No.”

”I guess I need to come over more often if I've turned into their adoptive uncle.”

”Would want that.”

”I'll see what I can do. Did you sleep well?”

Lalli nodded.

”You?”

Emil shrugged and pulled up the backpack from the floor.

”I dreamt about Tuuri chasing us with a chainsaw in one hand and a child in the other. Not sure what that was about.”

”Charming dream.”

”Totally”, Emil said and put the backpack on his back. ”Maybe we should talk to her.”

”Not curious?”

”I'm very curious, but I think it'd be better for all involved if she didn't do it.”

Lalli nodded, got up from the floor and walked to the door. Emil looked around the room to see if they had forgotten something, but couldn't spot anything, before he followed Lalli to the room where the other six were. Tuuri waved at them and Lalli and Emil hurried to get some food before settling down with the others.

”We're allowed ashore in fifteen minutes”, Tuuri said, her voice excited. ”What do you wanna do first, Emil?”

”Haha, I don't... How am I supposed to know that? I've never been here!”

”But I told you...”

”Yes, but that doesn't really say much. I guess the guided tour, but would you guys enjoy it?”

Lalli shook his head and Emil hit his shoulder lightly.

”You don't like anything that involves other people, you have no say in it.”

”I think it would be interesting”, Tuuri said.

Tauno, Onni and Kielo disagreed, but the boys excitedly exclaimed that they wanted to follow uncle Emil, causing the Swede to blush. Emil patted Lalli.

”Looks like we'll go seperate ways for a couple hours. You follow them for some barhoping or something”, he looked inquiring at Onni, ”and Tuuri and I will take the chaos-twins to listen to the history of Saimaa.”

”They're not twins, Emil”, Kielo said.

”Close enough”, Emil ruffled the boys' hair. ”Anyway, sounds good?”

Emil didn't know when he had become a leader, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to pinpoint the exact day no matter how much he tried. It had been a gradual curve with him slowly taking more and more space in the front. It had probably come with age. The others nodded to his suggestion and then the speakers called out that they were allowed to enter Saimaa. Tuuri was the first one to rush outside, draggin Tauno with her, followed by the two boys. After them came the other passengers, Lalli and Emil slipping ashore in the middle of the chaos, and when everyone else had left the ship Onni and Kielo left it as well.

 


	6. Månklar natt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Första försöket med att skriva Månklar Natt ramlade ner i Angst-hålet, så jag var tvungen att ta bort följande bit och försöka igen.

”Olemme sielunkumppaneita.”

”…va?” 

”Sielun…” Lalli avbröt sig själv. ”…sydenystävä. Stor vän.” 

”Du förvirrar mig.” 

”Saknar ord.” 

”Du förstod det? Eller lärde dig precis? Hur är du så perfekt på allt?”

Lalli log. Emil var inte säker på hur han skulle tolka det. Förstod han kanske mer än han ville avslöja? Emil slog undan blicken, såg mot stjärnorna igen, men han kände att Lalli fortfarande stirrade på honom. Han försökte ignorera det, men kunde inte.

”Ser du nåt du gillar?”

Han väntade sig att Lalli skulle skratta, slå honom eller dra sig undan. Lalli rörde sig inte. Kanske hade han inte förstått, kanske funderade han på något. Det såg nästan ut som det.

”Jag är ledsen att jag inte är bättre på finska. Jag önskar jag var det men jag vet inte ens vart jag ska börja för att lära mig. Seriöst. Vet du hur många ord ni har för samma sak?! Bara för vän är där typ sjuttio ord.”

Lalli slog undan blicken. Var det ordet vän som gjorde honom osäker? Emil la en hand på Lallis axel.

”Du är min vän, Lalli.”

”Ej vän.”

Lalli såg sorgsen ut. Leendet som nyss smyckat hans ansikte var som bortblåst och kvar fanns bara världens tyngd som vilade på hans axlar. Emil satte sig upp, drog fingrarna genom Lallis hår och skrattade nervöst.

”Klart du är min vän, vad menar du?”

Lalli skakade på huvudet och tog tag i Emils hand. Han satte sig upp, såg mot Emil igen. Intensivt, som om han försökte överföra sina tankar till Emil. Det var så mycket tyngd i blicken, så många ord, och Emil kunde inte förstå dem. Han rodnade, tittade undan, men Lallis hand tog tag i hans haka, tvingade honom att möta Lallis blick.

”Du förstår.”

Orden var knappt en viskning, men de talade sanning. Emil förstod. Han ville inte förstå, men han gjorde det. Han trodde han gjorde det och Lalli trodde det också. Det funkade inte så. Han försökte dra sig undan, men kunde inte röra sig. Ville inte röra sig.

”Det funkar inte så, Lalli. Det går inte... Vi kan inte...”

Han bet sig i läppen, slutade prata. Lalli flyttade sig närmare. Han hade lärt sig att det inte funkade så. Det var inget fel med det, men han fick inte, kunde inte, var förbjuden. Varför? Han hade aldrig stannat upp och frågat sig själv varför förut. Det var bara så. Lalli lutade sig närmare, Emil kunde känna hans andetag mot sina läppar och hans hjärta slog snabbare.

 

 


End file.
